The Wrong Thing
by God of Fire
Summary: Dinner with some old aquantances turns up some answers for Draco.


title: The Wrong Thing  
  
rating: PG  
  
keywords: ginny/draco  
  
category: romance/humor  
  
summary: Dinner with old aquaintances leads to an answer for Draco.  
  
a/n: something to nurse my creative mind while i think of stuff to write for my other fics. i hope you enjoy. message me on aim at CURSEoftheSCOTS or email me at altonet529@dragonsmail.com READ AND REVIEW!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Miss Weasley, you have a visitor. Would you like me to send him in?" Ginny's secretary stuck her head around the frame of the door waiting for a reply. After a few moments of silence, Ginny looked up and acknowledged the woman.  
  
"What did you say, Gracie?" Ginny gave her secretary an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Miss Weasley. You miss him, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. I just wish that he'd hurry up and come home. It's so lonely without him."  
  
Ginny looked at the pictures on her desk. There was one of her surrounded by her six brothers in front of their home at the Burrow. Everyone was smiling and waving back. She smiled at it and moved her eyes to the picture next to it. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the face in the picture. Red hair mixed with blonde and grey eyes clashed with brown ones. She ran a finger over the face of Draco. The picture was a beautiful one. Taken at their home in London on Christmas morning of the previous year. Draco kept leaning down in the picture to kiss her on the cheek and she'd smile everytime.  
  
"Miss Weasley?" Her secretary called her attention again.  
  
"Yes, send him in." Ginny looked down at the picture and back up as her guest walked in the office.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny jumped out of her chair and ran into his arms. Draco, not being able to withstand the force of her, toppled backwards. Ginny lay on top of Draco, kissing him passionately for all the world to watch. And watch they did. The office that Ginny worked in looked up to see what was going on. Draco noticed this and reached up to shut the door.  
  
"Baby, you've been gone too long," Ginny murmered into Draco's mouth. "What kept you?"  
  
Draco reached up and ran a hand through Ginny's soft red hair. He moaned and sat up, holding onto her back so she wouldn't fall. "The ministry wouldn't let us aurors leave until we found the bastard who kept killing the muggles."  
  
Ginny moved her lips inistantly down Draco's neck. He pulled her shirt out of the hem of her skirt, about to take if off until...  
  
"Jeez, you people really should get a room. Haven't you got a flat around here somewhere?"  
  
Ginny gasped and turned around to see her brother George sitting on top of her desk with his legs crossed under his body, and his fist supporting his chin. Ginny jumped off of Draco and walked over to her brother, huging him tightly.  
  
"How have you been, George?"  
  
"I'm Fred."  
  
"No you aren't. I -know- you two. Better than anyone else, I'm afraid."  
  
"Yeah, you've got me there. Anyway, Fred and I are having dinner at our new home in Hogsmeade. We were just popping up to invite people. So how about it, Sis?"  
  
Ginny turned around and looked at Draco. He nodded and Ginny turned around to George and accepted.  
  
"Good. I'll let Fred know," George said, examining the picture of the seven Weasley siblings.  
  
"Who all can be expected to be there?" Draco asked.  
  
"You two, me and Fred, Mom and Dad, a few friends from back at Hogwarts," George said, catching Ginny's eye.  
  
"I haven't seen any of the old group since we graduated ten years ago," Ginny said.  
  
"I know. Well, I best be off. I'll let you know times and dates soon."  
  
With that, George smiled and dissapparated. Ginny turned around and walked over to Draco who was standing and rubbing the wrinkles out of his clothing from having laid on the ground. Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and received the same from Draco.  
  
"I can't wait to see the old group," Ginny said, looking deep into Draco's myssterious grey eyes.  
  
"I can't wait to see you laying naked in bed," Draco said as he bent down to kiss her. "How about you leave early?"  
  
Ginny pulled back and put a hand on Draco's chest. She smiled apologetically. "You know I can't, Baby."  
  
"Yeah, but it was jsut a thought. Oh, by the way, the ministry gave all the aurors that worked on the last case a full two week paid vacation. So when you get home," Draco paused and kissed her neck seductively. "You know where to find me."  
  
Ginny kissed Draco's cheek before he opened the door and walked out of the office.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Two Weeks Later-  
  
Ginny and Draco stood on George and Fred's doorstep at their new home in Hogsmeade. By the size of the house it was easy to tell that George and Fred's joke business had bloomed heartily. Ginny reached up and brushed off a few flakes of snow that had fallen from his hair onto the shoulder of his black robes.  
  
Draco smiled and kissed Ginny's hand. She smiled and pulled away to push the doorbell. Almost immediately the door opened and Fred stood there looking handsome in robed of a dark velvet blue.  
  
"Gin!" Fred enveloped Ginny in a hearty hug and then reached over to shake Draco's hand. "January can be realy cold. You two must be freezing. Come in, come in." Fred ushered them in and took their robes, hanging them on a rack with about six other robes.  
  
Ginny was about to walk into the dining room where she heard voices laughing, but the feeling of something running into her leg stopped her. She looked down to see the face of a child that was no more than two. He had chocolate brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. He looked at Ginny curiously.  
  
Ginny bent down and examined the child more closely. He had puffy cheeks and grubby little hands. The boy put his fingers up to Ginny's hair, tangling them in the curls. Draco watched from a few inches away in awe and wonder.  
  
"I believe that belongs to me!" A voice called from around the corner. The boy turned around and looked up at the sight of the tall man walking aorund the corner. The child went running up to the man as he crouched down to accept him into his waiting arms.  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped at the sight of the man standing before her. "Harry?" she managed to squeak out.  
  
"Ginny? Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in ages!" Harry crossed over to Ginny and hugged her with the child still in his arms. The child squealed in delight at the enclosed feeling.  
  
"And who is this little guy?" Ginny asked as she ran a hand through the child's hair.  
  
"This is Chris," Harry said.  
  
"He's a beautiful child, Harry." Draco stepped up and reached a hand out to Harry. Harry shook it tightly.  
  
"It's been a long time, Malfoy. What brings you here?"  
  
"Draco. An I'm here with this lovely redhead." Draco reached over and kissed Ginny on the cheek, making her blush furiously.  
  
Harry smiled and laughed heavily. "Well, why don't we continue this conversation in with the other company."  
  
Draco and Ginny followed the other two into the dining room where an array of people sat at different parts of the long mahogany table. Two empty chairs were sitting at the end of the table next to Ron and another woman that looked vaguely familiar, but neither Draco or Ginny had seen in years....  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny ran up to Hermione and threw her arms around her neck. They hugged for a few moments before pulling back and examining each other. "You look absolutely wondeful!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"So do you! I can't believe that you're here!"  
  
"What have you been up to these past years?" Ginny asked as she sat down at the table. Draco was already sitting and much to everyone's surprise was deep in conversation with Ron about quidditch.  
  
"Oh, well I've-" Hermione was cut short by the same child plowing into her lap. "Chris, you're such a handful!"  
  
"He belongs to you?" Ginny asked surprised. "Does that mean that you, that you...."  
  
"Yes, I married Harry."  
  
Ginny gasped as Harry walked up behind Hermione and put his arms around her neck. He kissed her neck softly and rubbed a hand over his son's hair.  
  
Harry sat down in a chair next to them and took Chris from Hermione. At the opposite end of the table, George and Fred stood and began a speech.  
  
"We'd like to thank you all for coming and enjoying dinner with us tonight. And just to keep things safe, don't enter the second door on your left if you walk down the hallway...."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Dinner was over and all of the guests were full up from the meal. Everyone now sat contentedly in the living room. Hermione sat on the floor with her head resting lightly on the inside of Harry's leg. Mrs. Weasley sat next to her husband on a couch by the fireplace. Ginny and Draco were nestled in each other's arms in a cozy chair near the back of everything.  
  
"So how long have you two been together?" Hermione asked Ginny from across the room.  
  
"We dated on and off for a few years after I got out of Hogwarts. We weren't really together until about two years ago."  
  
Draco kissed Ginny's cheek. "Yeah, we have a flat in London together."  
  
"I wish you two would just get married already." Mrs. Wealey asserted her point from the couch she shared with her husband. "What's the point of living together? You might as well just be married."  
  
"Calm down, Molly Dear." Arthur patted his wife's hand.  
  
"Well I've got a girlfriend, if anyone's interested," Ron said from his spot on the floor.  
  
"Really? And why isn't she here with us right now?" George asked.  
  
"She's an actress in America. She's shooting a movie for some famous director."  
  
"Oh, so Ickle Ronniekins has a giwlfwiend now?" Fred and George scooted over to their littlest brother and teeased him.  
  
"Geroff!" Ron yelled, shoving the two away.  
  
George and Fred laughed as they resumed their spots by the fire.  
  
Chris yawned loudly in his mother's arms. The rubbed his eyes and layed his head down in Hermione's lap. She rubbed it affectionately.  
  
"Looks like someone's ready for bed," Harry said as he took the child.  
  
Chris wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as he stood. Hermione stood with them.  
  
"It's been great fun, but I'm afraid that we really do need to go. Chris needs sleep and I have to be at work early. Thank you for the wonderful dinner."  
  
Harry reached up on the mantel and found the floo powder as Hermione said her goodbyes to the group. Harry threw a handful of the powder into the fire and watched as it changed colors. Harry turned around to Hermione and waited as she walked in and yelled her destination. Harry waved goodbye, and clutching onto Chris tightly, stepped into the fire and was gone in no time.  
  
"They're right. It is getting late. We should be off as well." Molly and Arthur stood up from their spot on the couch and walked around the room giving goodbye kisses on the cheek and firm handshakes. Mrs. Weasley got to Draco and kissed him on the cheek as well.  
  
"It's been nice seeing you, Draco dear."  
  
"You too, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Arthur walked up and shook Draco's hand tightly. "Take care of my little girl," he said. He joined his wife in the other room. Two loud pops were heard, and the rest of the people that were left knew they had apparated out.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Three Hours Later-  
  
"It's been good fun, guys, but I've got work in the morning. And they don't like it when I'm late," Ginny protested as she walked into the front foyer to get her robes.  
  
"I'll bet you don't mind it when Draco here keeps you in late from work," Bill said loudly. The other guys in the room busted out laughing and Draco turned a shade of deep crimson.  
  
"My sex life if none of your business." Ginny threw on her robes and opened the front door. She turned around to see five of her six brothers staring at her.  
  
"Wrong thing to say, Ginny," Draco hissed quietly in her ear.  
  
"Really?" Ron said with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
"So, Draco, do you want to die slowly? Or would you rather it be quick?" Charlie stood at the front of the group of men with his hand reaching inside one of his pockets. He was presumably reaching for his wand.  
  
"My dearest brothers, I'm afraid that it is indeed time for us to depart. Thank you for a wonderful meal." Ginny grabbed Draco's arm and they ran out of the house, slamming the door in the process.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Back at the flat a few hours later-  
  
Ginny lay wrapped in Draco's arms in front of their own fireplace at their flat in the inner-city. She sighed contentedly.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco asked softly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I think your mom was right."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"We should get married."  
  
Ginny sat up and looked at Draco. She furrowed her brow and looked thoughtful for a few moments. "You're not just saying that because you feel guilty for how my brothers acted, are you?"  
  
"Of course not. I just think that your mother was right. We should get married."  
  
Ginny leaned in and held both sides of Draco's face as she kissed him sweetly. "If that's a proposal, then do I have an answer for you."  
  
Ginny got up off of Draco and began to walk to the bedroom, shedding her clothing as she walked. Draco followed her with his eyes, a slight smile pulling at his lips.  
  
"Draco, Sweetie, are you coming?"  
  
"Are you going to give me an answer?"  
  
"Give you? Hell, I was going to show you."  
  
With that being said, Draco jumped out of the chair and ran after Ginny into their bedroom, smiling devilishly the entire way.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
END STORY  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
a/n: a bit on the fluffy side, but you know that you liked it, and you know you want to review. it won't take long. just a few clicks of the mouse and a few types on the keyboard. 


End file.
